La vie de Ianto
by mangafana
Summary: C’est un petit one-shot UA qui ce passe de nos jours, avec les personnages de Torchwood sauf que Ianto n’est pas né à la bonne époque, il est né 10 ans plus tard et cette fic décrit sa rencontre avec Jack … ect, lol. Slash JHxIJ


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : la vie de Ianto.

C'est un petit one-shot UA qui ce passe de nos jours, avec les personnages de Torchwood sauf que Ianto n'est pas né à la bonne époque, il est né 10 ans plus tard et cette fic décrit sa rencontre avec Jack … ect, lol.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas trop de fautes.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, ils vont me rattraper … je cours le plus vite que je peux pourtant mais ils ont des jambes plus grandes. Ils sont sur moi … Merde. »

C'était ce que se disait Ianto alors qu'il courait à travers les arbres fruitiers. Ce grand paysan avait abattu son énorme main sur son épaule et l'avait propulsé par terre. Il le releva en le tirant par le col et lui dit :

« Viens par là petit con, petit voleur, on va voir ce que le propriétaire de ses champs va te dire maintenant que j'ai mis la main sur toi … »

Jack regarda par la fenêtre de son bureau, heureux de son acquisition. Ça faisait plus de 100 ans qu'il bossait pour Torchwood et à part de l'alcool il n'avait rien acheté alors quand il avait vu le big pécule qu'il avait sur son compte en banque, et compte tenu du fait qu'il en avait ras le bol de vivre au hub, il avait décidé de se faire un petit cadeau et il avait donc acheté une maison mais pas n'importe quelle maison, un vieux manoir au nord de Cardiff avec ses terres de vergers tout autour. Des fermiers exploitaient ces terres depuis bien avant qu'il n'achète le terrain et il avait donc laissé les choses en l'état. Ces exploitants lui reversaient juste le prix de la location et aussi une part de leurs bénéfices. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du manoir. Il s'extirpa de son fauteuil et alla ouvrir. C'était justement un de ses fermiers qui avait l'air furieux et qui secouait comme un prunier un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'année qu'il tenait par le bras :

« C'est lui, on l'a enfin trouvé monsieur Harkness, c'est lui qui nous vole nos fruits, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on en fasse ? On appel la police ? Moi je serais d'avis de le fouetter avant toute chose. » Prenant pitié du jeune homme et pour lui éviter d'avoir le bras arraché par cette brute épaisse, Jack s'exclama :

« Hum, merci Bruce, je vais m'en occuper …

-Vous êtes sur ? Je peux le faire vous savez ?

-Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je veux juste régler le problème, alors donner le moi.

-… bien, mais ne soyez pas trop gentil avec lui monsieur Harkness, ça commence par voler des fruits et ça se fini en égorgeant un homme dans la rue pour sa carte bleue.

-Merci Bruce. » Déclara Jack fermement en tendant les bras pour réceptionner le jeune homme. Bruce rejeta le garçon dans les bras du capitaine qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal. Jack ferma la porte et poussa Ianto devant lui jusqu'à son bureau.

« Tiens, assied toi là. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un verre d'eau ? Du jus de fruit ?

-Non … puisque vous allez me faire un sermon, faîtes le, appeler la police et laissez moi tranquille.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'appeler la police … pas pour ça en tout cas, mais si les personnes qui s'occupent de mon « vergers » t'ont remarqué, c'est que tu viens assez souvent, alors dis moi tout, tu fais une cure de vitamine pour piquer mes fruits ou quoi ? » Ianto refusa de parler et Jack regarda le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu prêt quinze ans, il était d'habiller d'un tee-shirt et d'un pantacourt en plein mois de septembre … en Angleterre. Il était assez sale et portait des traces de crasse sur le visage. Jack soupira et demanda :

« Où sont tes parents ?

-… morts.

-pfff, écoute, je n'ai pas envi d'appeler la police pour toi, ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter, et je n'ai pas envi de te laisser partir et vagabonder, il est évident que tu n'as nulle part ou dormir alors voilà, ce que je te propose n'est pas très légal mais … Je t'offre la nourriture, le gîte et le couvert. En échange, tu devras faire à manger et nettoyer la maison, je déteste faire le ménage.

-En gros, vous me demandez d'être votre majordome !

-C'est tout à fais ça. Mais ce n'est pas très légal alors il faut être discret, ok ? Et aussi, je t'enverrais à l'école, tu n'as que quinze ans, tu dois faire des études. Quand tu aura fais au moins trois années après le bac et que pendant tout ce temps, tu aura travaillé pour moi, alors j'estimerais que tu m'aura remboursé.

-Attendez, c'est quoi ce deal, vous me proposer de m'offrir des études pendant au moins huit ans, de me nourrir, de me vêtir et de me loger tout ça contre la cuisine et le ménage ? Vous me prenez pour un débile ou quoi, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Vous voulez forcément quelque chose d'autre. Et je vous préviens, si jamais vous essayez d'abuser de moi, je vous défonce, c'est vu ça ?

-hahaha, je ne veux rien de toi, enfin à part que tu me fasses la cuisine et le ménage … sinon tu es bien trop jeune pour moi. Tu n'es même pas encore formé correctement, il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez toi … enfin, pas encore.

-Eh, espèce de pervers, foutez moi la paix. » Et Jack éclata de rire, et c'est ainsi que commença leur vie en commun. Comme dit dans les termes de leur contrat, Jack fourni à Ianto des vêtements. Pour son service au manoir, Ianto mettait des costumes mais pour le lycée, il portait des vêtements plus décontractés. Il s'occupait du ménage après l'école et faisait le petit déjeuner et le dîner, Jack prenait son déjeuner à Torchwood avec les autres mais il était toujours ravi de rentrer dans son nouveau manoir pour goûter la merveilleuse cuisine de Ianto et son café magique. Jack lui fournissait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ses études et un peu d'argent de pocher parce que malgré son âge avancé, Jack n'avait pas oublié ce que c'était d'avoir quinze ans et avoir envi de son indépendance.

**************************************************************************

Cela faisait déjà un an que la cohabitation avait commencé au manoir et malgré un petit temps nécessaire pour se réajuster l'un à l'autre au début, ça se passait très bien. Un professeur avait bien essayé de poser des questions à Ianto au début sur ses origines et tout mais une petite pilule de redcon lors d'une réunion parent-prof et il n'y avait plus jamais eut de questions.

C'était un samedi et Ianto changeait les draps dans les chambres du manoir. Franchement il n'avait pas à se plaindre, le boulot était cool et Jack très sexy. Il s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour l'homme peu après son arrivé au manoir. Il était rentré dans la salle de bain privée de l'homme pour y apporter des serviettes propres et l'avait trouvé nu devant le miroir à se regarder. Bien sur il avait tout de suite refermé la porte et Jack était tout de suite arrivé, une fois après avoir enfilé un peignoir, pour lui dire qu'il ne faisait que vérifié qu'il n'ai pas de poil blanc et il lui avait promis que dorénavant il s'enfermerait avant de faire ce genre d'activité. Depuis, Ianto faisait des rêves … des rêves très très explicites, sur Jack … généralement peu habillé. De là à en conclure qu'il était gay, il n'avait pas sauté le pas mais avait bien compris qu'il était bi. Et donc ce travail était vraiment sensas pour lui. En plus il s'entendait bien avec l'homme et celui-ci était même prêt à financer ses études jusqu'à la fin, même s'il décidait de devenir chirurgien ou autre, avec de très longues études.

Ianto pénétra dans la chambre de Jack avec les nouveaux draps. Il inhala une grande bouffée en rentrant et resta subjugué. Jack sentait si bon, et il oubliait bien souvent d'aérer sa chambre. Celle-ci sentait vraiment comme lui. Posant les draps sur le bureau, Ianto alla s'étendre sur le lit et enfoui la tête dans l'oreiller, s'imprégnant autant que faire se peut avec l'odeur intoxicante de son employeur dont il était tombé amoureux.

Jack pesta en rentrant au manoir, ce weevil avait vraiment été difficile à capturer et en plus il lui avait déchirer le bras de sa chemise … non mais franchement, quelle honte … et ce nouvel agent, Suzie, Jack se demandait s'il avait bien fait de l'engagé, elle n'avait pas bougé alors qu'il se faisait attaqué, trop choquée sans doute … ouais bah elle avait plutôt intérêt à décoincer la prochaine fois sinon une pilule de redcon et on en parlera plus. Jack fronça les sourcils quand il vit la porte de sa chambre ouverte et avança lentement. Ce qu'il vit l'attendrit énormément. Ianto s'était endormi dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Malgré lui, son regard dériva sur le corps du plus jeune et passa sur ses cheveux bruns en bataille aujourd'hui, sur ses larges épaules engoncées dans un costume noir avec chemise rouge … un délice. Une taille fine et de belles fesses rebondies. De longues jambes … Jack se donna une claque mentale. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, un gosse. Oui, enfin, c'était vrai qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis un an et qu'il savait que Ianto était plus mur que lui pour certaines choses… et puis c'était vrai aussi qu'il appréciait énormément sa présence … même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas … enfin bref, de toute façon, même si Jack n'avait pas beaucoup de moral, il avait de la conscience et il s'était juré de ne jamais rien faire avec un mineur, même pour lui ce n'était pas bien, donc Ianto, non !!! Rapidement et contrarié, il pris une chemise dans sa commode, sans faire de bruit et retourna à Torchwood … peut-être qu'il pourrait repartir à la chasse avec la nouvelle … comme ça il pourrait se défouler.

**************************************************************************

Jack était furieux … mais pas juste énervé, non, vraiment furieux. Aujourd'hui avait été une journée pourrie. Tout d'abord, en arrivant ce matin, il s'était rendu en salle d'autopsie pour voir la dissection de l'alien qu'il avait tué la veille. Ce truc ressemblait à une poubelle vivante, honnêtement … enfin, plutôt à une poubelle morte allongée sur la table d'autopsie mais quand Owen avait approché son scalpel de l'être et l'avait enfoncé … quelque part, tout avait explosé et il s'était retrouvé recouvert de … de sang vert, d'un truc qui ressemblait à des muqueuses et aussi à du vomi. Non seulement il n'était pas content mais s'était sans compté sur ce bon docteur Harper qui était mort de rire de la situation bien caché derrière ses gants, son masque, sa charlotte et sa blouse. Il avait du prendre une douche et utiliser ses vêtements de rechange. Plus tard, en chassant le weevil, il était tombé directement sur un nid … dans les égouts, et donc bien sur ses gentilles bêtes s'étaient toutes jetés sur lui donc non seulement il était encore mort mais en plus, il puait et ses vêtements n'avaient plus rien de décents. Il n'avait même pas pu retourner chez lui se changer parce que la faille était déchaînée aujourd'hui et leur renvoyait sans cesse des trucs bizarre qu'il fallait renvoyer manu militari. Et en plus il avait loupé le déjeuner et le dîner. Fourbu et affamé, il avait donc débarqué au manoir pour se rendre compte que son repas n'avait pas été préparé mais que en plus le garde manger était vide … Donc furieux et très grognon, il montait les marches menant aux chambres, et plus précisément à la chambre de son jeune colocataire de dix sept ans qui avait la charge du ravitaillement et des repas. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas mais stoppa net à l'entrée. Sur le lit de Ianto il n'y avait pas une mais deux personnes, visiblement collés par la bouche. Ianto était déjà torse nu et son compagnon … petite vérification, oui, SON compagnon avait passé les jambes du majordome autour de sa taille et essayait de retirer son pantalon en tirant dessus comme un forcené. Ni une ni deux, Jack attrapa ce malade qui voulait défroqué SON majordome, tout les vêtements par terre et traîna le tout vers les grilles de la propriété pour les foutres dehors, suivi par un Ianto seulement vêtu de son pantalon. Il jeta l'énergumène et les vêtements par la grille en lui disant de ne plus jamais revenir puis il se retourna vers son majordome qui le regardait furieux.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-ça ne se voit pas ? Je jette les intrus hors de chez moi. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas précisé avant mais je vais le faire maintenant, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de ramener des conquêtes au manoir et de coucher avec eux, c'est compris ça ?

-Bien, vous m'obliger donc à aller coucher ailleurs, c'est tout. Non mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ? Vous venez de jeter mon petit ami et mon blouson en cuir dehors. » Jack regarda Ianto et remarqua que effectivement, le pantalon que le jeune portait était en cuir et donc, il manquait une pièce au costume … miam, trop sexy le cuir sur Ianto … non pas bien Jack, il est encore mineur, rappel toi.

« Oui et bien excuse moi mais vu votre position, j'ai cru qu'il essayait de t'avaler le visage alors je suis intervenu.

-vous n'aviez pas besoin d'intervenir, je maîtrisais la situation. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que c'était ma première fois ? Que je suis toujours vierge ? Non mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte comme c'est difficile de trouver de jeunes gays qui s'assument à mon âge ? Mais non, vous n'y avez pas pensé, vous avez débouler comme un malade pour je ne sais quelle raison et je n'avais rien à dire, il fallait que je laisse faire. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mon employeur que je dois vous laisser interférer sur mon temps libre.

-Si j'ai, déboulé comme tu dis, dans ta chambre, c'est parce que une part de notre marché n'avait pas été respectée, tu ne m'avais pas préparé mon repas et en plus le garde mangé est presque vide. C'est ton travail de t'occuper de ça, tu te souviens ?

-… est-ce que vous avez vérifié le frigo ?

-Quoi ?

-Le frigo, j'ai mis votre repas dans le frigo parce que vous alliez rentrer tard et comme c'était des lasagnes, je ne voulais pas qu'elles prennent la chaleur. Votre repas est donc dans le frigo, quand au garde meuble, vous n'avez pas trouvé étrange de le trouver totalement vide ? J'ai voulu le nettoyer à fond et je l'ai donc vidé et j'ai mis tout ce qu'il y avait dedans dans des cartons, que j'ai posé à côté …

-Oh … et bien tu aurais du laisser un mot, et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gars, je ne savais même pas que tu étais gay. » Ou plutôt j'avais tout fait pour l'ignorer car c'est un gamin beaucoup trop sexy … tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, Jack remarquait seulement maintenant que Ianto n'avait rien sur le dos. Il dégrafa son manteau militaire et le posa sur les épaules du plus jeune :

« Allez, viens, rentrons, je suis sur que tu as froid. Nous en reparlerons devant une bonne tasse de café. » Et Jack parti sans attendre son « colloc ' » et essayant désespérément de ne pas pensé que le jeune homme qui le faisait fantasmé depuis bientôt deux ans était à demi nu derrière lui … et non, il ne respirerait pas son parfum dans le col de son manteau une fois qu'il le lui aura rendu. Il se retourna au petit « aïe » qu'il entendit derrière lui et réalisa alors que Ianto l'avait suivi sans chaussures jusque dans l'allée qui était recouverte de gravier. Soupirant, il se retourna et porta Ianto comme une mariée jusqu'à la maison. Sur le perron, Ianto mis sa main derrière la tête de Jack et la pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Un baiser délicat commença puis Jack, ni une ni deux posa Ianto à même le sol, devant la maison, écarta ses jambes et se plaça entre elles. Il lâcha la bouche du jeune homme et lui embrassa les paupières, puis les pommettes, les joues, le menton puis s'attaqua à son cou. Il écarta le col de son manteau qui rendait d'ailleurs Ianto encore plus sexy mais il s'arrêta et s'écarta rapidement du jeune homme, se mettant debout. Il eut alors une vue impérieuse sur Ianto, plus sensuel que jamais, les lèvres rouges, étalé sur son manteau, torse nu, les jambes écartés et une imposante bosse entre celles-ci, mais surtout, un gros suçon rouge sur la gauche de son cou, un suçon dont il n'était pas l'auteur. Cette vision lui avait rappelé la scène dont il avait été témoin et même s'il se voyait très bien à la place de ce grand escogriffe, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se répéter les mots que Ianto avait dit plus tôt « est-ce que vous vous rendez compte comme c'est difficile de trouver de jeunes gays qui s'assument à mon âge ? » Oui, à son âge, ils avaient le même âge alors que lui, Jack avait plus de deux cents ans de plus. Et ça lui rappelait aussi que Ianto était encore mineur et qu'il s'était toujours juré de ne jamais toucher à des mineurs.

« Quoi, quel est le problème ?

-Non, tu es trop jeune, bien trop jeune … tu pourras déposer mon manteau sur le portemanteau près de l'entrée. » Et Jack parti dans la nuit, courrant, laissant son jeune … ami à défaut d'autre chose, déçu et frustré sur le perron.

***************************************************************************

Jack revint dégoûté à la maison. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce job à Torchwood lui niquait toutes ses chemises, il devrait peut-être demander une prime d'habillement. Il retourna à son manoir pour se changer avec l'intention de retourner à Torchwood juste après, notamment pour former la nouvelle recrue, Gwen Cooper. Il repensait souvent à ce qui s'était passé l'année d'avant … ou plutôt ce qui aurait pu se passer avec Ianto. Le jeune homme devenait de plus en plus beau et c'était difficile de se retenir de lui sauter dessus, surtout quand ça faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amant. Malheureusement, ces temps-ci, tous ses amants avaient le visage et le corps de Ianto et il devait se retenir de ne pas crier son nom au moment fatidique. Il avait emmené Ianto se racheter un blouson en cuir peu après l'incident et cette séance de shopping avait été un calvaire pour lui. Quitte à lui acheter son blouson, autant lui racheter aussi d'autres vêtements, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas acheter de vêtements alors que c'était un des termes du contrat. Ils avaient donc fait un magasin de cuir pour le nouveau blouson, puis des magasins de costumes, puis des magasins de jeunes puis des magasins de sports. Ça ne dérangeait pas Jack de faire des courses mais quand l'objet immédiat de ses fantasmes tenait à lui montrer tous les vêtements qu'il essayait et donc se montrait sous toutes ses coutures dans des vêtements tous plus agréable à l'œil les uns que les autres, ça à tendance à mettre vos nerfs à vifs. Pris dans ses pensées sur son jeune colocataire, Jack se rendit compte seulement maintenant qu'il était arrivé au palier des chambres. Et c'est avec surprise qu'il se rendit compte que devant lui, et jusque dans sa chambre se trouvait une traînée de pétale de rose rouge. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'escalier et se rendit compte que les marches étaient elles aussi recouvertes de pétales. Etonné, il suivi le chemin tout tracé devant lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et trouva toutes les lumières éteintes mais la chambre éclairée par une centaine de bougies allumées qui diffusaient une lumière romantique dans la chambre. Sur le lit, sous les couvertures, Ianto Jones, l'être le plus adorable et sexy qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré dormait profondément. Faisant fi du fait que la maison aurait pu brûler et le garçon mourir dans les flammes à cause des bougies laissées sans surveillance, il s'approcha de l'ange reposant sous sa couette et s'assis au bord du lit. Il hésita longtemps puis il fini par se décider à le réveiller. Doucement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et la couette descendit doucement, laissant Jack apercevoir un bout d'épaule. Visiblement Ianto ne portait pas de chemise. Réprimant un frisson et déglutissant bruyamment, Jack reposa sa main sur l'épaule et secoua le jeune homme délicatement en l'appelant doucement. Celui-ci fini par ouvrir des yeux paresseux puis à les frotter avec son poing, comme les jeunes enfants. Jack eut un sourire attendri puis Ianto posa ses yeux sur lui s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres :

« Joyeux anniversaire !

-… Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

-Non, c'est le mien, j'ai dix huit ans aujourd'hui, je suis donc majeur … et donc …

-Oh, je vois, tu voulais me faire une surprise sexy ???!!!

-Oui mais je me suis endormi trop tôt. » Déclara Ianto en faisant la moue. Jack regarda son réveil, il était 4 heures du matin, normal qu'il se soit endormi. Ianto se hissa à nouveau sur ses bras et embrassa plus franchement Jack :

« Je suis majeur, très ouvert d'esprit, consentant et nu dans votre lit monsieur … Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jack pour jeter son manteau et ses scrupules et à se jeter sur un Ianto très très volontaire. Jack rallongea Ianto sur le lit et le recouvrit de son corps, alors qu'il recouvrait ses lèvres des siennes. Les mains de Jack partirent en exploration sous la couette à la découverte de ce magnifique corps, au grand bonheur de Ianto qui voyait enfin son plus ancien fantasme se réaliser. Il allait coucher avec Jack … enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il cru car malgré son occupation très très intéressante, Jack restait un membre de Torchwood dont l'esprit était toujours en éveil, guettant le moindre problème … et là, il y eut un problème, une vitre se cassa au rez-de-chaussée, mettant les sens de Jack en alerte. Il cessa le baiser et se redressa :

« Oh, quoi encore !!! raz le bol, écoutez, si je ne suis pas à votre goût ou que vous avez encore des scrupules, dîtes le mais ne commencez pas quelque chose que vous ne finissez jamais parce que figurez vous que j'ai décidé que je voulais être votre amant mais si vous continuez à trop attendre, j'ai d'autres bras qui s'ouvrent à moi et je n'aurais aucune honte à m'y réfugier parce que vous commencez sérieusement à ma gonf … » Ianto ne put finir sa phrase, Jack avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pour mieux écouter les bruits venant de l'étage du dessous. Il fit signe à Ianto de faire silence puis il descendit en catimini les marches pour voir ce que c'était. Il remonta rapidement et pris son téléphone dans son manteau :

« Allo, Owen, appel Tosh et Gwen et venez me retrouver au manoir, toute une bande de weevil a pénétré chez moi comme des voleurs … non, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils cherchent … c'est vrai que d'habitude ils sont plutôt bruyant mais là ils sont super discrets … j'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent quelque chose, je les ai vu fouiller mon armoire à vin … oui, à tout de suite. » puis se retournant vers Ianto :

« Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu te rhabille. Où sont tes vêtements ?

-Dans ma chambre. Je vais les chercher.

-Non, tu ne sors pas de cette pièce. Je vais te donner des affaires. » Il fouilla dans sa penderie et en ressorti une chemise et un pantalon. Ils seraient bien trop grands pour le jeune homme encore assez frêle mais ça ira bien quand même. Il soupira en voyant Ianto recouvrir son si délicieux corps mais resta tout de même attentif aux moindres bruits. Les weevils ne les avaient pas encore repérés.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qui sont les gens qui sont en bas ?

-Ce ne sont pas des gens, ce sont des aliens, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont là.

-… Des aliens ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais dis quel boulot je faisais parce que je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais je chasse les aliens … en quelque sorte … et là, une race d'alien particulièrement sanglante, les weevils ont pénétrés dans la maison, pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'ai appelé mon équipe, quand ils arriveront, je descendrais me battre avec eux mais toi je veux que tu restes ici et que tu te caches.

-Non, hors de question, je ne suis pas un lâche monsieur, si vous y allez, je viendrais pour vous aider.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas un lâche Ianto mais je ne veux pas que tu descendes. Je ne le supporterais pas si il devait arriver quelque chose à l'homme que j'aime. » Et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Des pneus crissèrent dans la cours, Torchwood était arrivé. Jack demanda à Ianto de se cacher puis descendit, pour prendre en tenaille les weevils dans la cuisine. La bataille s'engagea entre les deux « équipes », Torchwood était les plus intelligents et les mieux armés mais les weevils étaient les plus nombreux et surtout les plus féroces, avec des dents très pointus. Rapidement, Jack perdit son arme dans la mêlée et se rabattis sur un couteau de cuisine. La bataille faisait rage mais deux weevils avaient acculé Jack contre un mur et il était bloqué quand tout d'un coup, l'un d'eux s'effondra. Jack se débarrassa de l'autre puis regarda d'où venait le coup de feu qui lui avait épargné une nouvelle chemise et il resta stupéfait quand il vit Ianto dans les escaliers, son pistolet fumant dans les mains. Jack se débattis pour le rejoindre, heureusement, il ne restait que un ou deux weevils dans la cuisine, les autres étaient tous soit morts soit en fuite. Il pris précautionneusement le révolver des mains de Ianto et le serra contre lui. Les membres de l'équipe étaient maintenant seuls dans la cuisine avec Ianto. Owen sourit et dis avec un sourire grivois :

« Alors Jack, tu ne nous présente pas ? Tu devais être très occupé avant que les weevils n'arrivent, non ?

-Oui, très, et je me serais d'ailleurs bien passé de leur visite et de la votre aussi par la même occasion. Ianto, je te présente Owen, voici Tosh et Gwen, tous le monde, voici mon amant, Ianto Jones.

-Bonjour Ianto.

-Bonjour.

-Et bien, tu les prends vraiment au berceau Jack.

-Il est majeur, figure toi, et je me passe de tes commentaires. Tous le monde, merci d'être venu, on se revoit demain à 10 heures au hub pour éclaircir cette histoire. » Les membres de Torchwood quittèrent le manoir laissant les presque amants seuls. Jack embrassa Ianto et l'emmena sur le canapé, dans le salon, il le serra dans ses bras et attendit que Ianto parle. Celui-ci fut assez rapide à se remettre du choque et lui fit tout raconter, son travail, pourquoi, comment, avec quoi, avec qui … il voulait tous connaître de l'homme qu'il aimait. Depuis ce temps, quand Ianto n'était pas en cours, il était au hub en temps que majordome ou à faire des missions ou à la maison mais toujours sous l'étroite surveillance de son amant, le capitaine Jack Harkness.

Alors, comment était-ce ? N'hésitez pas à reviewver.

A+


End file.
